


Fury

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of 3x14: The Tao of Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury

John kicks the panel beneath the jumper bench first, and when it doesn't help, he does it again.

"Goddamn – motherfucking – "

The third kick dents it, which feels so good that he slams the toe of his boot into the scuff mark he's already made and hammers the damn thing into submission. _Fuck_ , that's liberating, so he punches the wall with the side of his hand, kicks the other side of the jumper hold, rips at the netting that holds water and batteries, flashlights and survival supplies against the wall, hauls himself up by the ceiling struts and slams his heels into the wall with all the strength he has. He tears at the wiring, cracks the door release in two, puts a foot clean through one panel and smashes his knuckles against the hull twice for good effect before he collapses to sit on the floor, shaking and panting.

Ronon ambles into view.

"He's fine," he says.

"I know," John grits out.

Ronon casts an eye over the damage John's done. "You need the Doc."

"Whatever."

Ronon curls an arm under his elbow and pulls him to his feet. "You and McKay. You deal with things pretty weird."

John winces as he yanks his arm out of Ronon's grip, limps as Ronon pushes him into motion. "Yeah? What's he done?"

"Nothing. Yet."

John straightens his shoulders, affects as much of his regular nonchalance as he can. "Yeah, well – "

"I'll tell someone to fix your jumper." Ronon nods in the direction of the infirmary.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a interfering old fishwife?" John says, sullen.

"People marry fish on your world?" Ronon asks, unpeturbed.

"Just – "

Ronon takes a step closer.

"Okay, okay," John sighs and turns to head down the corridor. "But I'm kicking your ass later."

Ronon nods, expressionless. "Sure."

John slouches and scowls, blood on his hands, shoulder aching, but his fury's spent and his friend's at his back, so he lets out a breath and does his best to let it go.


End file.
